


This Is Why You Don't Write Notes In Class

by love_in_nature



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, professor solas, solavellan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: More requests from the OTP prompt meme I posted on tumblr.  Prompt: That note was not meant for you, my friend is an asshole and I'm so embarrassed right now.Or that one time Lavellan was passing explicit notes in Professor Solas' class and Seraaccidentallystuck it in with her essay.NSFW





	

She should have known better.  She was an adult for fucks sake.  She had a brain, most of the time, but she had still passed the note.  Written things she shouldn’t have because Sera had egged it on.  With all her questions and doodles.  Her easy playfulness was infectious. **  
**

It was a shame Sera would have to die now.  The transgression was one that could not go unpunished.  There really was no choice in it.

Looking back now, she would be able to pinpoint the minute he saw the note.  

The professor had gone about his usual routine in such cases.  The students chatting amongst themselves for a moment as his aid brought him all their papers.  Sera chatting away herself, as though she hadn’t just ruined her friends life.

Then, as he was checking all papers were there, his fingers had stilled mid motion.  She’d caught it.  Of course she’d caught it.  How could she not watch him?  Everything he did was like a dance.  Even the most subtle movements, holding an old school grace, she’d not seen in anyone else.

Then his hand had come up to cover his mouth in a half fist.  A cough and, though it was hard to tell from where she was, she thought she saw his ears going pink.  His gaze came up.  Beautiful steel blue eyes landed on her and held her there, caught her breath in her lungs.

They held each other like that for a moment before he coughed again.  His eyes went back to the papers, the one he had just been looking at shifted to the side while he continued his work.  

She worried that she’d done something foolish.  Not put the proper heading.  Forgotten something.  Maybe turned in a paper for another class.  Something.   The fear only increasing when he stopped her on her way out, asking her if she would come to his office in an hour.

It wasn’t the first time she’d been in there.  They’d been talking outside of class for some time now, on various things.  There had even been a few times they’d gone out for a coffee together.  Other times she wouldn’t have thought anything of the request, but given the reactions to one of the papers, she had found herself somewhat panicked.  

The panic only increasing when he asked her to close the door behind her.  He never asked her to close it.  In fact, she had tried once or twice and he had asked her to keep it open.  

Now, she found herself desperately wishing she had worn something else.  Today she was wearing a long patterned skirt of deep red.  On top she wore a loose shoulderless white top that had billowing sleeves.  It was comfortable, cute, but she had no where to tuck her shaking hands.

“Miss Lavellan I…” His voice trailed off and he cleared his throat.

She panicked more since he used her last name.  How long had it been since he’d done that?

He shifted from his place behind the desk and motioned to the chairs set in front of it, “Please take a seat.”

She did as requested and, once she was seated, he settled in his own chair.

She swallowed, “Am I… Did I do something wrong?  Is there an issue with my paper?”

He shifted and she caught the nervous tick he had of rolling up his sleeves.  Though, he stopped himself this time before he got the first one all the way up to his elbow, pulling it back down again.  

Perhaps for the best.  There was something about him in one of his vests, with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, that did funny things to her stomach.  She had a feeling she needed to stay focused on the issue at hand right now, not on his perfect arms.

“No.  I imagine your paper is perfect, as always.  It is…”  His voice trailed again and he took a deep breath before speaking in a low mumble, “Perhaps this was a bad idea.”

“I’m gonna just come out and say it, you’re kinda making me nervous.  Ok, really making me nervous.  What’s wrong, Solas?”

At the use of his first name, his eyes came up to hers again.  She worried she’d misstepped, but she was unsure why.  In private she’d been using his first name for some time, just as he’d used hers.

He lifted a piece of paper and leaned forward to place it, face down, on the desk in front of her, “I believe this is yours.”  She looked to the paper.  Her brows furrowed but before she could speak he added, “And Sera’s, if I am not mistaken.  You both have rather unique handwriting, in your own way.”

The reaction on her part was immediate.  Her heart pounded in her veins, blood rushing to her face.  Her hand came out immediately to grab the paper.  As though, if she took it back fast enough, it wouldn’t be what she knew it had to be or it would erase him seeing it somehow.

She looked down at it.  Eyes scanning to confirm that it was as bad as she feared.  Worse really, she’d forgotten all she’d put on here.  Things about his hands, his mouth, his long legs, those arms, and… gods, she’d almost written an essay worth of words on the merits of his ass.

They’d had a friendship started and now she’d probably just fucking ruined it.

Her eyes stayed away from him.  The patterns in the wood of his desk suddenly of intense interest to her.  

She stumbled over the words as she spoke, “I… this isn’t… well it is but… this wasn’t meant for you and… I’m so so sorry.  This wasn’t supposed to be….”  

A deep breath and a frown creased her mouth.  Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes at the level of her embarrassment and fear that she’d ruined something truly good.

“Sera is an asshole and I’m going to kill her but, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have written all this to her, or anyone, it was… I don’t know what I was thinking.”

She heard him stand and, for the first time since she’d seen the note, her eyes went up to him.  He’d already turned his back to her.  Now, he did roll up his sleeves, as he walked over to the window of his office, looking down on the campus below.  There was a few beats of silence measured by the hammering of her heart.

Then he spoke, “You have the most stunning smile I have ever seen.”

_Wait.  What?_

He didn’t look at her as he continued, “It brightens everything around it, makes my heart speed, it makes me want nothing more than to make you smile every moment I can.  Your laugh.  It is sweeter than any music I have ever heard and your intelligence, your kindness, it is all…”  He paused trailed off.

She couldn’t find words.  All she could manage was a strangled sound in the back of her throat.  

His hands moved to clench behind his back, but he continued to look out the window, “Physically you are…” Another pause then his shoulders straightened and he turned to her, eyes intent.  “I often find myself wondering what it would be like to have my fingers tangled in your hair.  Wonder what you would taste like on my tongue, what it would feel like to have my mouth on your throat.  Would I be able to feel your pulse speed beneath my lips?  I wonder what it would be like to caress your skin, to run my hands along your curves.  How well would your breasts fit in my hands, your perfect rear?  I should wonder none of these, but I still do, with increasing frequency.”

Maybe she wouldn’t kill Sera after all.

Still, her brain was having trouble catching up with all this.  The man she’d pined over for almost a year, now suddenly confessing that he pined for her as well.

“What are you,”  She bit her bottom lip, “Are you saying you like me?”

Finally, his face softened, and he chuckled before starting to walk over to you, “I should not be.  I should have left that note alone, pretending I did not see it.  That I did not read all the things you wished to do to me, how you saw me.”  He was between her and the desk now.  His hand came out, hesitant at first, to brush fingers along her cheek, “But yes, I am saying I like you.  Though, the term like might be an understatement.  You are–.”

She stood swiftly.  Her hands went to his vest, to pull him down some, as she went on her tiptoes.  She pressed her lips to his, cutting off his words.  When he didn’t respond in anyway, she pulled herself from him, confused and worried.

“I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have—”

Then his hands were on her waist and she was pulled flush to him.  His head bent to take her lips again.  This time there was no hesitation.  One of his hands went to the back of her head, tangling in her curls and holding her to him.  His kiss starting out soft and questing, but when she opened her mouth to him it quickly turned all consuming.  There tongues mingling with ease, as though they’d done this a million times before.  

They both trembled against each other from their need.  Heat flooded every inch of her being, and she held to him as though her life depended on it.  She moved closer, ground her hips against him.  She could feel him hard against her stomach, feel the rumble of his moan even as she tasted it on her tongue.

His hand left her hair, and she heard objects hit the floor, but could have cared less.  In a beat, both of his hands were on her ass, and he lifted her against him.  She wrapped her legs around him as he held her up and turned them.  

He put her on his desk and his hands pushed her skirt up more.  His fingers felt like fire on her skin as he traced his way up her thighs.  He pulled from her in that moment.  It wasn’t far.  She still had her legs wrapped to him so he couldn’t leave her completely, just enough that he could see her face as they both panted.

When he spoke his voice was so husky she could feel herself getting even wetter.

“Are you sure?”

Her hands went to the top of his pants, she freed his shirt from them, before starting work on the button and zipper, “I’m sure.”

His mouth was on her once again.  His fingers found her through her underwear just as she wrapped her fingers around his cock.  Gods he felt well endowed.  She ran her hand along his length, the hard steel beneath her fingers making her shiver.  Then he began to caress her and she let out a long moan, body shivering again.  They touched each other like that for some time.  Each caress bringing them both closer and closer to going completely mad.  

She had certainly been right about his fingers.  They were… gods but he was good.  Still, it wasn’t enough.  She needed him, all of him, in her.  Now.

She freed her mouth, lips swollen from his attentions, “Solas.”

It didn’t take anything else from her.  He moved from her just long enough to pull her underwear off from under her skirt, discarding them on the floor.  Then he moved to her again.  Her legs wrapping around his waist once more and her hands moving to hold to his shoulders.  

She felt his tip pushing against her entrance.  He moved along her, wetting himself before he pushed into her slow and deep.  His mouth went to her throat and he whispered her name against her skin.  She arched, moaning his name as she took him in.  

Then, he began to move in her.  Slow at first.  Rolling thrusts that rubbed against her in just the right spots.  

His hands came up to her top.  In a swift motion he pulled it down revealing her breasts.  With a careful push he got her leaning back on her arms so that his mouth could find her easier.  The moment his lips closed around her nipple she gasped his name again.  Felt her muscles clench around him as he flicked her with his tongue.

Now his movements became harder and faster.  The pace increasing until she was vaguely aware it was making the desk move.  

  
Suddenly he lifted her completely, the motion sheathing him even deeper in her, rubbing him against her clit.  That, in combination with the things he’d been doing with her breasts, had her cresting around him.  She shivered, clung to him, called out his name over and over as she orgasmed.    
  
His movements were unrelenting even as held her there through her orgasm.  Her now hypersensitive body going completely crazy from all the sensations.  Words spilling out of her mouth.  A mixture of pleas that she couldn’t take it, couldn’t take anymore, and begging him to fuck her harder, deeper, to never ever stop.

He lifted her off of him.  It was an awful feeling.  She felt empty, suddenly without him inside of her, but before she could protest he flipped her around and placed a hand on her back.  He applied force so that she bent forward in front of him.

  
She felt his hands on her ass then.  He kneaded her, caressed her, and finally gave her a spank giving a pleased grunt when she cried out her approval.  Then, he sheathed himself in her.  This time it was hard and deep from the start.

He held her hips to him as he fucked her.  The smacking of her ass against his hips filling the room and mingling with their groans.  He bent forward, pushing her hair to the side as his lips found her back, then bit into her shoulder.  One hand went between her legs to find her clit and it only took a moment for her to come around him again.

She felt him shivering against her.  His thrusts becoming desperate as he continued to tease her with his fingers.  Gods she was going to cum again.  What was he doing to her?  She needed his cum.  Needed his orgasm, to hear him crest.

He spoke near her ear, voice more growl than words, “I’m going to—”

“Vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin.” _I want you to paint my insides with your cum_.

A deep guttural moan and his arms were around her, pulling her up and against him.  One of his hands stayed wrapped tight around her while the others fingers dug into her breast.  His thrusts became erratic, his entire body shaking against her.  Then he thrust in so deep and with such force she was lifted a bit more.  Once, twice, and then he was pulsing inside her, pushing her forward so they were both bent over the desk again.  

She came one last time at the feel of him releasing himself deep in her, the sounds he made, and the way he gripped her to him like she was his lifeline.

When it was done, they stayed like that for several moments.  She could feel his forehead resting against her back, the gentle caress of his breathing on her skin as he came back down with her.  Then he kissed her.  Lips trailing along her spine, her shoulder blade, and then finally to her ear.

“It is a bit late for this, but may I take you to dinner sometime?”

She laughed.  The motion sending a vibration to him, since he was still buried inside her, and causing him to release an adorable little animalistic sound.

“I think I could fit you in my schedule.”


End file.
